Avatar the Legends of Zutara:Rebirth of the Phoenix
by Argon Naito
Summary: The gaang is back in action but this time the leading role goes to Zuko and Katara.Will they be able to fight the threat of a fallen power and stop it from rising even further?Will they find the truth inside their hearts and come closer or will the Avatar stop it from happening?Whatever happens future seems dark.
1. First Signs

For anyone who haven't read the Avatar the Last Airbender comics I suggest you to read them mostly because they are awesome and seccondly because my story continues from where the comics stop.I don't think you will need to know what happens in the comics to read my story but I still can't tell for I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Just give me five minutes" I heard Sokka mumble still sleepy.

I was standing outside his tent but I was pretty sure my brother was still lying beneath his sheets.I guess some people don't change no matter how much time pass.

"Come on Sokka wake up! We are gonna be late." I shouted him but still there was no sign of my brother waking up.

Fine then! There is no reason waiting him any more. If he wanted to be late I didn't care.I left my brother behind and start walking towards the center of our village.I was really happy to be with my people again and how things turned out to be. After the end of the war it was announced a rebuilding project all around the world to restore the damages dealt to the various cities due to the fights. Our village was also a part of the project and right now it has become twice its previous size.I guess I have to thank Zuko for that,since he personally sent people from the fire capital to make sure that everything was done wright. Today it was finally the day…the end of the reconstruction and the opening of our own embassy,allowing our tribe to be part of the world politics and organization.

As I reach the center I could see the embassy standing tall beside me and a little further there was this big cloth covering something also big. Well…it looked like a statue but I wasn't exactly sure since nobody told us what it really was. Sokka and some other warriors insisted of making this one but they didn't tell anybody about it,except Zuko of course.I guess they needed him to make it since he brought the workers. When I stopped wondering about it I started searching into the crowd for my father.I found him a little bit further drinking with some other warriors of our tribe.I went and sat next to him at the table.

"There's my little girl…" said with a smile and he hugged me. It's good to be a family again. "…would you like some earth kingdom beer? I am telling you those guys who made this know a lot about beer."

"No dad,thank you.I believe Sokka however would like to have a sip."

"By the way where is he? Don't tell me…"

"Yes…he is still asleep."

My dad laughed and patted me on my head.

"Let him be. He still have some time to show up in time. For his own good." he said and winked me.I couldn't help but smile.

**In a tent nearby.**

I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep.I thought I would find this furry bed uncomfortable after getting used to the huge beds back at the palace but I was wrong. It was probably the best sleep I had for days. Of course now that I think about it again I used,most of my life up to now,to sleep on the ground so yeah…a furry bed like this is perfect. But still…why do I feel so relaxed,so good to be here. That dream of mine…maybe it holds more of a meaning than I am giving it. Last night was no exception,I saw it again.I saw a woman silhouette with dark skin and long brown hair running down her back.I saw a beautiful smile and two beautifu eyes. Everything about her was so perfect. What troubles me is why I couldn't reach those feelings all this time.I guess I had serious problems to deal with,more serious than love fantasies. Also back then I had May. May…why I allowed myself to remember her. Nevertheless,as long as I had her,there was no reason for me to think of another woman. But now she is gone and she is not coming back. Maybe that's why this is happening now.

Truth to be said I found interest in that woman from the first time I met her here,during my chase of the Avatar,but back then I had different beliefs,different ideals,different thoughts. Nothing could have happened between us back then but now maybe…NO! Who I am kidding? I mean she is with Aang and Aang is my best friend.I would rather die than betray him. Apart from that what makes me thing she feels the same about me. She probably doesn't. Like I said before,she is with Aang. Dammit Katara…what's wrong with me?

"Zuko are you ready? We are gonna be late." I heard Suki asking me from outside my tent.

Shit! With all these thoughts I lost track of time.I can't be late. This ceremony is important for Katara…and her tribe of course –but mostly Katara-.I did brought my clothes for important occasions but the weather won't allow me to wear them,so I'll deal with the coat Hakoda gave me. Although right now I feel more hot rather than cold.I put my clothes as quickly as possible and went outside. Suki and Ty Lee were there waiting for me.

"Sorry I was late." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." said Suki.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Ty Lee asked me.

"Yeah…it was good. How about you?"

"I was feeling so cold that it didn't really help. But the beds were great." Ty Lee answered me happily.

We three walked together to the center of the village where the ceremony would take place. There I saw Hakoda standing next to Katara,Sokka and some other people of the tribe.I walked close to him.

"Chief Hakoda…" I said and bowed slightly to show him my respects.

"Ah! There you are Lord Zuko,he have been waiting for you." he replied.

"Please forgive my delay."

"Zuko is not wright to be late in important ceremonies." said Sokka. "Sokka you just came yourself." said Katara angrily to him.

"No need to worry my boy…" said Hakoda "…But now that you are here allow me to start the whole thing."

I nodded and so Hakoda went up a stand in front of the new embassy of the South Water Tribe to start his speeh,followed behind by Sokka. Suki followed Sokka,after his request and Ty Lee,well…I guess she is happy and try to make new friends no matter where she is standing in the crowd. As for Katara she stayed next to me. Alright now I feel even more hot than before! Hakoda started his speech by talking about some of the history of the Southern Water Tribe.I didn't want to be disrespectful so I tried to listen to his speech,even though it made me feel a little bit bored.

"Thank you." said Katara suddenly.

"What?!"

"Thank you for sending people and for coming here yourself to ensure that the reconstructions were proceeding well."

I smiled slightly.

"Don't thank me but the ones who actually did the job." was my reply.

"If you say so,Lord Zuko." said Katara trying to tease me.

I smiled again. She had that skill. She could make me smile and I smile rarely. An impressive ability I must admit,that only she and my uncle posses.

For some time we were just listening to Hakoda speaking but at some point I decided to start the conversation again.

"How come Aang isn't here.I was really hoping to see him when I came,three days back."

She looked sad when I asked her. Well done you idiot!

"Well…he was supposed to be here but then they called him from Ban Sing Se to go and help them fight that criminal organization…I can't remember the name."

"The Phoenix Remnants?"

"Yeah that's it. You know them Zuko?"

"They are followers of Ozai,they fight to raise again the Phoenix King –my father- at the throne. It's funny they didn't cause as any trouble up to now but it is said that someone is supplying them weapons and they have risen stronger now.I have to deal with those at the Fire Nation too,so yeah I know them pretty well."

"I see. Well the point is that Aang had to leave and he isn't here. Toph went with him in case he needs help,so that I can stay and be present at the ceremony."

"I understand. If the people need the Avatar he has to go." I said.

But she still seemed sad.

"It's not that I don't understand that but you know…after all this time of war finally we have peace and I thought we would spent more time together as a couple.I really wanted him to be here at such an important occasion for me and my tribe.I don't really want to be mad but right now I don't feel like I can do anything to help me stop."

"I guess I understand you Katara.I am sorry for bringing this up.I wish I could do something to help you."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. Also you have already done enough for me. You are here now and I appreciate that."

At this point we both turned our attention back to Hakoda again.

"…After all this time he have finally brought peace and prosperity back to our land,while after the end of the reconstruction project our village has regain some of its glory and prestige. There is a man I want to thank for all of this.A man that some time back it was considered our enemy but turned out to be an important ally and mostly friend.I present you everyone Fire Lord Zuko." said and pointed at me.

I was a little bit surprised since I didn't know Hakoda intended to bring me up the stand.I looked at Katara. She smiled at me and urged me to go so I did.

"Thank you Chief Hakoda…" I said when I took the stand "…and thank you all of you for allowing me to stay with you these last three days.I know that some of you maybe still feel uncomfortable with the whole idea of me being here and being a friend of yours,but I want you to know that I want to be your friend and I wanted to give your tribe what it deserved,what I once destroyed,back."

When I finished everyone applauded.I couldn't really believe it,but I guess I had underestimated the strength of the hearts of the Southern Water Tribe people. For once I was happy being wrong. At least at some point,beause I still don't think that everyone is happy with me.

Apparently after I was done it was Sokka's turn to speak.

"Well now ladies and gentlemen it is time to present you everyone what is that big thing,under the cloth of mystery. Ooooooooooooooh !"

Seriously? I guess some people never change.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Without further ado I present the statue of a hero of our tribe. Chief Hakoda! This is for you dad." said Sokka and then revealed the statue of his father to the whole tribe.

Hakoda seemed touched and quickly hugged his son. It was touching but then again made me feel bad.I guess every interaction I see between father and son makes me feel bad and…jealous.I thought I didn't have that problem anymore but like I said some people don't change.I looked back at the crowd again. They all seemed so happy.I looked straight to Katara. She was smiling. She was so beautiful.I wish one day she is smiling like this for me.

Dammit Katara…what's wrong with me.

* * *

Well I know it was probably boring as a chapter but it is just the begining.I intend or better say tend to write big chapters so probably from now on the chapters are gonna be bigger and definitely have more adventure and romance.

Please give me a comment if you like it and stick with me,I'll try to make it worth your time.


	2. Troubled Hearts

I wanted to see if my brother would like to go to the Fire Nation with me but since he is busy kissing with Suki I'll ask him later. I walked to Zuko's tent but he wasn't there. He is probably preparing the ship for his return back home. Apparently that was the case since I found him later overseeing the workers boarding. He noticed me from afar and waved me.

"Hey Zuko." I said as I approached him.

"Katara are you sure you want to come with me to the Fire Nation? Don't you prefer staying here with your family?"

"It's ok.I stayed with them for some time. Apart from that,now that the war is over I know they won't be going anywhere anymore.I can come back whenever I want. Right now what I want is some action,maybe we can go together on a mission or something."

"If what you want is action thank the Gods you don't have my job. It must be the most boring thing in existence.I actually want something to happen myself,so I can escape bureaucracy even for an hour."

"Is that why you came here?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey!" I reacted,pretending to be offended.

Zuko show me a slight smile.I know he doesn't really smile a lot but lately he seems like he is trying to do it more,even thought he is complaining he is having a hard time dealing with his political life back at the Fire Nation. It's good nevertheless to see Zuko finally being more happy,him finding his mother must have been a great help to his psychology. However I can't help but worry that he is not as good as he is letting us see him. While the rest of us managed to deal with our problems after the end of the war,he still carries more burdens in his back.I want to help him,I really do. That's why I actually want to go with him.

After a few hours me and Sokka had said our goodbyes with the village and we were on board Zuko's ship sailing. It wasn't that difficult to persue my brother after all to join me. I mean Suki was with us,so he basically was already willing to come. The problem was that we had a long way to go before we reach our destination and to tell the truth I am not used to travelling by ship. Up to now I have been flying wherever I wanted with Appa,but since Aang isn't here...However Zuko said he was funding the creation of more zeppelins,this time not for a military use but as a mean of transportation. That would definetely be helpful.

I am bored...I spent some time talking with Suki but then Sokka comes and take her. Zuko was busy doing something -he said he had some documents to see- so I didn't have anything to do. I was standing at the deck the whole time looking at the see. At some point,during noon,I sat down and suddenly I felt really tired. After that I fell asleep.

I found myself at the Southern Air Temple. Aang was there,he was standing right in front of me. Next to him there were Appa and Momo and all of his acolytes -which by now have become more than three-. They all seemed so happy together. I smiled,I felt calm at this moment. Then Aang looked at me. I raised my hand towards him trying to catch him and then...the background turned black and the image of Aang and the rest started becoming distand until it was lost into the darkness. I was screaming for them to come back but still I could see only darkness. I run,I run after them trying to catch up. Why? Why was distance becoming even bigger? The war is over,shouldn't we be together,shouldn't nothing worry us anymore? Was I blind? Was I a fool to believe something like that? To believe that will always stay by my side now that the war is over? I kept running but I kept seeing only darkness. I felt agony and fear. Am I really crying? And then I stumbled and fell. Is this a dream or reality? I couldn't tell anymore. I have to get out of here. There! A light! Is it over? Is it finally over? I stood up again and started running again. As fast as I can towards the light. A hand is waiting for me there,it is stretched waiting for me to catch it. Desperate I catch it and it pulls me toward his owner.

"Aang?" I exclaimed as I fell to the arms of the man. But it wasn't him. It was...Zuko? He was holding me tight into his arm and was looking straight into my eyes. "You are safe here." he said me calm. I was about to push him and make him let me but my body didn't respond. I felt...good. I didn't really want to escape from him. "Katara" I heard him speaking my name with a sweet tone and then flames surrounded us and this time I was lost into light. A light that slowly changed from red to white and then I opened my eyes.

I was back at the ship,lying on then deck,exactly where I left myself. A blanket was covering my body and Zuko was sitting next to me. I don't actually remember that part. I was surprised and quickly pulled back.

"Are you ok Katara? Looks like you had a bad dream." Zuko said.

"Were you here Zuko?"

"I came a little earlier and found you asleep. I didn't want to wake you up,so I brought you a blanket and sat here to make sure you weren't left alone. The rest of the people have already gone to their beds,so I didn't want you to be alone."

Although I didn't pay much attention when I woke up but it seems like I was sleeping for a long time since the sky has turn completly dark. That's why we were alone...me and Zuko. And he reallized I was having a bad dream.

"You saw Aang,didn't you?" he asked me.

I was surprised. "How do you know that?"

"You were speaking his name in your sleep. A couple of times actually."

Wait! If I was talking in my sleep then...is it possible I said his name as well?

"Was...was Aang's name the only thing you heared me say?"

"Yes." he replied.

Thank God.

For some time noone talked. We remain there calm,looking at the night sky.

"You must be missing him a lot,if you see him in your dreams." said Zuko,breaking the silence.

I looked at him. "I...guess so."

"Well don't worry. I know Aang won't let such a perfect woman go away so easily."

I felt my cheeks becoming re. What was that now? Does he really believes I am a perfect. Oh my God what am I thinking? I mean,ok,I always though Zuko was handsome and from the time he joined us it was difficult for me not to look whenever he was training,without wearing his top,but I am with Aang I...I can't think of me and Zuko together. I mean...he...he probably was trying to be good with me. That's wright,he is my friend,he is trying to encourage me. He can't possibly love me,wright?

"Thanks Zuko...You are a good friend." I said trying to escape the awkwardness. It didn't work with me though.

Zuko smiled slightly once more. After that conversation we finally decided to go back to our rooms. Zuko escorted me to mine,before he goes to his own. I laid to my bed and closed my eyes. My mind is a mess right now. I hope I can simple sleep and then maybe in the morning I'll be able to think clearer. The problem is that once I recalled Zuko my heart raced inside my chest. I have a long night in front of me.

**Zuko's Room**

Idiot,idiot,idiot...what were you thinking go telling her she is the perfect woman. Not only you embarash yourself,but you probably made her feel uncomfortable.

I simply let myself fall to my bed and stayed there staring at the seiling. Am I dreaming? Do I let myself dream when I am awake to? Was I really thinking that something might happen If I was sitting next to her and talk to her. She is with Aang,she even dreamed about him. She is already with the man she wants to be. I would be just selfish If I were to interfere with their love. She even said it herself,I am "a good friend". That's wright...a friend...nothing more. But still I can't stop thinking about her. And since I was with her the last days,I think about her even more. Some Fire Lord I am. I can't think straight because of a woman. What's my deal? I mean I just recently realized how much I like her. If I could leave without her back then why can't I do it now. I already knew how beautiful,how smart,how kind,how clever,how strong she is...but...I...I could leave without her...It's not like I was thinking about her,when I caught her and was close enough to smell her aroma,when I hold her necklace firmly to my hand,when we were training Aang,when we sparred together...I didn't. At times like these I hope uncle was still here to give one of his advices. I didn't even understand most of them but I feel better when he tries to help me. Also when I do understand what he meens it is really helpful.

While I was lost in my thoughts a post-hawk came and sat at the open window of my cabinet. I stood up quickly and took the message that was tied around its leg. A message from the capital. The one that I was expecting for some time now. I need a couple more days before I arrive there so what to do? He ask me for permission to procede before I arrive. Well the truth to be said if he has a lead I better make sure he won't loose it. I walked to my desk and took a pen and ink.

"I'll be back in a couple days. Procede but make sure not to go too deep before I arrive." I replied to the message and tied it to the hawk's leg once more. It then flew away where it came from. Within half a day the message will arrive to Argon and he will assault their base. I hope we were wright this time. I would really like to get done with some of my problems,especially a big one like this.

**Half Day Later at the Fire Capital**

A guard of the palace runs into the corridors and the rooms,holding an important message that carries the royal stamp of Lord Zuko himself. However nobody seems to know the whereabouts of the man who is supposed to receive the message. After a long searh the guard ends finally at the royal guardens in front of the pond with the turtle-ducks,the place where the Fire Lord use to come when he needs to meditate.

"Master Argon!" shouts the guard,hoping for a reply.

"Yo Quahn..." hears the guard from above and raise his head. Finally,he sees the man he was looking for sitting on top of the roof of the palace.

"Master Argon,I thought you were told not to climb up the roof." said Quahn.

"Dude,Zuko let me...I mean...Lord Zuko let me do as I please so it's fine. No to more important matters,what do you have for me?" said Argon,while rubbing his hands.

"It's a message from Lord Zuko sir."

"Read it for me."

"Says he'll be back in a couple of days but you should procede without him. However he advice you not to go too deep until he returns."

"Alright!" said Argon and jump of the roof. Quahn was impressed how Argon didn't manage to hit himself,while going up there everyday since came to the palace.

"Gather the Royal Guards Quahn..." said Argon "...It's hunting season again."

* * *

That would be all for the prologue. With the arrival of Zuko and co starts the adventure,right on the next chapter.

Again,please comment and follow if you feel like it.


	3. Rebellion

"Lower the speed!" shouted the captain of our ship,as we were getting closer to the port. I really wish he didn't yell that much. I had a terrible headache,since I barely managed to sleep last night. Between my dreams of Katara and my worries about the situation back at my capital,I couldn't get myself to rest. I spent several minutes throwing water on my face before finally getting out on deck with the rest of the people. "Good morning." I told them when I saw them,although I doubt is gonna be.

"Wow Zuko! You don't look so well…" said Suki "…Did you manage to sleep last night?"

"I had things to do,so I didn't get much sleep." I answered quickly,trying to avoid any further questioning on this matter. Then my attention turned to Katara. She seemed tired too.

"How about you Katara? You look tired as well." I asked her.

"Oh!...Ah…It's nothing,I had some bad dreams last night. That's all."

"Well the truth is sleeping on the ship cabinets is not really comfortable. I am missing my fluffy bed." said Ty Lee,with a sad face.

"I don't know what's wrong with ya all. Personally I had a great time last night." said Sokka and after a second he received a hit on his arm by Suki. I don't really want to know more about his last night.

I stared at Katara again. She must have been seeing those dreams with Aang for the rest of the night,after I left her at her room. Zuko…you are so out of place next to her.

Finally we reach at the port and slowly slowly the ship docked. The crew lower the ramp for us to disembark and I was the first to do so. There,at our docking spot,there were three of my royal guards waiting for me. When I got close the bowed.

"How did things go?" I asked immediately.

"Master Argon wishes to inform you himself." answered one of my guards.

"Very well. Is he at the palace?"

"No sir…he is out to buy some apples but he'll be back soon."

Apples again?! How is it possible for someone to consume so many apples? I feel like I have been paying more,lately,for his apple rather than what I am paying him to work for me. Ok,ok…I'll just go back to the palace and talk to him when he returns. I turned to the rest.

"Let us head for the palace…" I proposed "…I am sure some of you are hungry. I'll arrange for us to have a meal together."

Sokka stood next to me and put his arm on my shoulder. "That's why I love you Zuko." said,while some tears were swelling in his eyes. "Alright everyone let's go to eat." he added.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love food more than me." complained Suki.

"Oh Suki don't take it personally. I am a man…I have to love food. Especially meat. There will be meat,wright?" he asked,forgetting again about Suki.

"I'll make sure there will be plenty." I assured him.

While I was watching Sokka being high-spirited I catched with the edge of my eye a movement at my left side. I turned my head slightly,but enough to see two men shooting arrows at me. With a quik move I produced fire on the same line as the arrows and destroyed them. When the men realized they failed and that we spotted then,start fleeing. However they won't be going far. Sokka was quick to react as well and draw his boomerang,throwing at the back of one of the two men who fell into the ground. Suki and Ty Lee run after the second one and after a few seconds he was lying down as well,thanks to some punches for Ty Lee. The guards have already moved in front of me and when they saw the danger pass they turned to me to make sure I was ok.

"What was all of this?" asked Katara before her brother could.

"That people were rebels. The Phoenix Remnants,the same people Aang is dealing with at Ba Sing Se,only that here things are worst. They have been running after me for some time now."

"Why didn't told us about that?" complained Katara "You would have come and help you."

"We all have things to do and to deal with this situation is my responsibility. Besides you don't have to worry. My securtiy is pretty high and anyway I am capable of protecting my self."

"Watch out!" shouts Sokka syddenly.

From the other side of the road,two other men push a barrel toward us. While the barrel rolls toward our position I can see somethig dripping from his side,leaving a trail behing it. Oh my God! Black Powder!

"Everyone move,quickly!" I shout and everyone runs to the other side. One of the men open a match and place it at the begining of the powder trail. As the flame runs the road towards the barrel,the two men flee the scene. After a few seconds a big explosion occurs. The nearby ship was damaged,as well as the dock,and the ground has turned black. Those guys...They are completly out of control.

"Ok man this is crazy. Why did you have to bring me with you sis?" cried Sokka to Katara.

"You came here yourself,you big baby warrior!" replied angrily.

"Are you ok Zuko?" asked me Suki and helped me stand on my feet.

"Yeah I am fine,thanks."

"I am fine too. Thanks for asking."

"Not now Sokka." said Suki and looked him with a serious face.

Of course after what happened now it is only logical for Sokka and Katara to want more explanations. I don't intend to let them out of this. I f they want to help it would be good for me. They are both strong and capable to fight for themselves -I guess even Sokka-. Especially Katara would be a great help. She did manage to beat my sister after all. So I agreed to tell them but first we had to be at a safer place. So after I let my royal guards behind to "clean up" the place,we all headed for the palace.

* * *

Into the shadows,in an alley nearby a figure stands there,having just witnessed the whole situation.

"What a mess." he said to himself "He doesn't have to give them so many weapons. We want to advance but not so quickly. I better contact him as soon as I can."

After that the figure dissapears completly behind the darkness. There is more scheming to be done to other places as well.

* * *

**At the Palace**

Zuko left for a moment. He said he was going to prepare the meal and change some clothes. After we have eaten we would talk about the current situation. Suki stayed with us so she could show us around. The palace was pretty big and very beautiful. I know I have seen it a couple of times by now,but never before have I wandered inside. I really want to know how it feels to live with all these luxuries -even thought we came for different reason here,I guess I can pretend I am rich and have nothing to worry about now and then-. If only that was true. I don't care about being rich,but I would love not to have to worry every single time about things happening to my friends and me. At some point the tour came to an end and Suki guided us to our room.

"It is pretty big so we will be both comfortable." said and opened the door.

It was big. There was enough place not only for me and my brother but for a couple more people us well. The room was mostly white,with some shades of red on the walls and the ceiling,while the center of the floor was covered by a circle gold crest of a dragon. It had plenty of windows with transarent curtains,on the olour of fire,which let you see outside but also preventing most of the light to come in,if you wanted to sleep. A chandelier was hanging above us,made of gold -at least that's what it looks like from where I see it-. There were also two big beds -bigger than what one person would need-,a wardrobe and a very expensive desk -if I can say,judging from the cravings and the shapes-.

"Zuko tokd me that this room,used to be part of the quarters of the royal family." Suki told us,like he could read our minds. "So...make yourself out home. I'll be going you done unpacking your things come and find us at the dinner hall."

After that Suki left,closing the door behind her. My brother moved quickly towards the bed,he had chosen for himself,and simply throw all of his things on it.

"Alright,I am done unpacking. I am of to Suki. See you later sis." said and he instantly left to catch up Suki,before she goes too far.

What am I gonna do with him. Do I have to act as his mother even at this point? I decided to forget my brother for the time being and concetrate on my things. First thing I did was to open the wardrobe. Although I expected to find it empty it actually had clothes inside. Suits for the men and dresses for the ladies,apparently meant to be wear in important occasions,but from the other hand maybe the royal family wears these clothes for their daylife too. Maybe I should try some of these dresses some time. For now I pushed those clothes to the one side of the wardrobe to make space for mine. After I placed them inside and took the clothes my brother have brought with him and put them inside as well. I didn't intend to let him make a mess in such a room. So in the end I took care of both our staffs. I guess is time for me to go to the dinner hall as well,so I left our room. There was one problem though...I didn't remember where the dinner hall was. I mean...the place is huge and we passed so many rooms on our way here. I started walking around but I had no luck finding it. At some point I was walking into yet another corridor,when I decided to turn left. As I was turning someone was there and I fell on him. I almost fell down from the impact,but the man grabbed me from the hand and hold me.

"Thanks." I said and raised my head to see the man. It was Zuko. Suddenly I felt my chicks turning red.

"Are you lost Katara?" he asked me.

"No...I am just going to the dinner hall."

"That's why I asked. The dinner hall is on the other side of the palace."

"Oh!" I managed to say embarrased.

"I am heading there too,so lets walk together."

I nodden in agreeance. At this point I noticed for the first time a man,that was standing behind Zuko this whole time. He had light-brown long hair,almost as long as mine,and dark blue eyes -the colour of the deep sea-. His body seemed to be in a good shape and I could tell he have been training. I noticed that he had a tatoo covering most part of his left arm. It was a strange tatoo. It wasn't a symbol or a picture,but words and then again I couldn't read them. They were written in a language I didn't know. Then again,I felt like I have seen something like this before.

"I'll see you later on my office,Argon." said Zuko to the man. The man just nodded and left.

And so thanks to Zuko I manage to reach that damned dinner hall,though I felt strange while we were walking together. We were talking,or mostly he was talking,while I had a difficult time to reply. I don't understand why I feel so anxious being with him all of a sudden. I guess it's because of that dream. I think of it every single time and I think of Zuko. I think of Aang as well,but surprisingly not as much as Zuko. Maybe because I didn't expect him to be in my dream and all that stuff...ending being my light out of the darkness. Wright! He probably was there because he is a firebender. I mean who is better to have at a pitch dark place. No... I don't convince myself.

During the dinner it was probably the same for me. I felt like Zuko was watching at me all the time and I felt my mind ready to burst. In the end however I managed to take part in the conversation of the rest and I forgot my dream for some time. In the end I enjoyed the dinner. The food was really tasty.

**After the Dinner**

I ended up watching Katara,during the whole dinner. At least I hope she didn't noticed. I can't help it. Even though I now I shouldn't be bothering trying,my instict inside me tells me to go for her. Calm down Zuko. Let's go to my office and talk about the rebels...yeah that should work,for me to concetrate on something else. At least we finally have some results on that front. Argon said he managed to do some damage to them but I want to know the details. He probably didn't hit the main base,otherwise he would have told me earlier. But it's ok. I didn't expect this whole situation to be easy.

I walked towards the door of my office and oppened it. Argon was there sitting on my chair,with his feet on my desk. I guess it's fine. I mean,the first time I met him he decided to sit on my throne. I have already accepted that I am working with that man. As long as he act with respect towards me,when others are nearby,he is free to do as he pleases. I am a great lord...I can't even control the actions of one man. When Argon saw me he stood up and went to sit to one of the others chairs around. I sighed.

Katara and the rest walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked,Argon,when he walked in.

"The name is Argon" he replied.

"He is the one I put in charge of the situation,to deal with the rebels." I added.

So after the introductions,we all sat and I start doing the explanations. Phoenix Remnants...fanatics who followed my father during the war. Some of them used to have high ranks on the army and followed Ozai during the appearance of the Sozin Comet. After his defeat they had hopes that Azula would take the throne and continue their march for power,but me and Katara brought them back to reality when we defeated Azula-I still feel the pain she left me that day-. After the fall of my father the high ranking officers had their power taken and they and the rest of the followers were allowed to stay in the city,if they deired,but under strict observation from my guards. For some time they didn't cause any trouble and they would even hold back from declaring their support for the previous King. Unfortunately some months ago we had a jail brake. That day a very important prisoner escaped. His name is Re Xiaofang. Formel general and member of the high counsil,he was -and apparently is- the most loyal supporter of my father. Since the day he escaped he has been ralling people to his cause,until he finally formed the Phoenix Remnants. His plan is to create havoc and gather troops to dethrone me and raise my father to take my place. However alone he wouldn't be able to gather enough power to face me,but then it was that we found out he was trading weapons with some pirates and suddenly he managed to turn his mob into a very dangerous organization,running after my life. Around two months ago Argon arrived at the palace claiming he had information of a position of the Phoenix Remnants,and he was weelling to sell them to me. He was telling the truth and inteed we hit our first target that day. After that he said he could find more information for me and so I hired him. And we did have success,so I am glad I met him. However we still haven't find their base,which is troubling me. And that's it pretty much.

After I was done talking everyone stayed quiet,probably thinking what they have just heard.

"There is something suspicious in this story however." said Sokka suddenly. Everyone looked him.

"How the heck did you manage to get those imformations." he said loudly,pointing at Argon. We were caught by surprise.

"Wh...what?" Argon managed to ask.

"I find it really suspicious for you to know so many information about the opposite faction. Tell us the truth...you are a double agent!"

I saw Katara and Suki feeling disturbed with the stupid accusations of Sokka,even more than Argon.

"So what are you saying is: he helped me destroy so many of their bases due to a secret evil plan of his?" I asked.

"Exactly!"

"Sokka you embarrass yourself." said Katara.

"Look pal..." said Argon "...There may be some high-ranking dudes in the organization but still most of them are peasants or people who gained of war,but still normal people. They might not talk to someone from the palace,but if I play my role wright they open themselves,thinking I am one of them."

Sokka looked around and when he realized noone was supporting him,he backed down. "I'll be watching you." he said to Argon. I knew he wouldn't let it end so easily.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a real question on this matter..." said Katara "...If what you say Zuko is true and they want to dethrone you,then why they are at Ban Sing Se? What good will it do to them to cause trouble there?"

"I don't know Katara. This is actually something that have been bothering me for some time,but I am still unable to find the answer. That,as well as why the organization wants to restore my father into throne -since he lost his bending- and not Azula who is of the same mind and not in prison."

"Like you said. They are fans of your father. Trust me when I say that hardcore fans never forget their star." said Sokka.

"No you don't understand. Here is like a rule that the Fire Lord has to be a bender. There was never a non-bender Fire Lord in history and my people are not familiar with such an idea. But I guess it's not important right now."

So that's how our meeting went. By the time we were done the sky has turn dark,so I suggested everyone to go take a good night sleep and that we shall discuss the matter and our course of action again,tomorrow. Every one left the room,except for Argon,with whom I had something else to talk about.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The place I found was indeed one of their bases but it was not their main one."

"How can you tell?"

"It wasn't that big and noone seemed to be in command there. Apart from that I didn't find what I was looking."

"I see..."

"However we did manage to arrest them all and I found this message there as well." said Argon and throw the letter on my desk.

It was a good catch after all. The letter revealed us that they were going to trade weapons again at the port. The time...today! In about one hour. I raised my eyes to meet Argon's. "We better hurry." I told him. He nodded in agreance.

"I'll be waiting for you at the garden,near the pond,in twenty minutes. Don't be late." he told me and left. I guess I have to take a night stroll,again.


	4. Night Stroll

I walked into my room. Although I would like to sleep,I had work to do. I opened my wardrobe and searched inside for a black suit hidden behind the tons of clothes I had in there. I picked it up and wore it. Then I wore a black mask,covering my face up to the nose. Now I had to "sleep". I took some pillows and put them under my blanket,making it as realistic as possible for someone to think I was lying on my bed. At least if he saw it from afar. Finally I picked my duo swords. Preparations done.

I walked towards my window and I opened it slowly. Since the beginning of the rebellion I had guards stationed outside my room for extra protection and Suki and the rest of her warriors friends were always nearby. I had to make sure nothing suspicious was heard or my cover would blow up. If they knew what I was doing almost every night they wouldn't let me out of the sight and won't allow me to go out so easily –or go out at all-. I know that what I am doing is risky but it can't be helped. It is something that I have to do and I don't really worry. I can fend for myself and Argon is a very capable fighter as well,so he provides me with good enough protection. I took a hold on the outside edge of the ledge of the window and jump over. I didn't let go immediately. Once I jumped to the other side I waited until my feet touched the wall and then I looked down. The roof from this spot wasn't too far so I could easily jump. I took a moment to make sure I didn't see any movement on the around area or hear any sounds and then I jumped.

* * *

He was sitting at the roof above the pond wearing a black suit and a mask covering most of his face. Zuko should be here any minute now. As always things were quiet this our. He lyed on the roof watching the stars above him,when he heard steps,from below. Did Zuko seriously walked inside the palace? Wait...that wasn't Zuko. Someone was actually coming to the garden at this hour. He lyed on his stomach and watched beyond the edge of the roof,to see who was coming. It was a woman. It was Katara. That woman for which Zuko had told him so much. What the fuck was she doing there? She tooked a moment to walk around and see some of the flowers,until she sat next to the pond,with her back towards Argon. At least she didn't see him. But if Zuko arrived and didn't expect her,he would probably reveal himself. At the time this thought passed his mind he saw Zuko arriving from the roof at the other corner of the building. Since Katara had her attention elsewere he stood up and started waving towards Zuko to warn him. He saw Zuko stopping and watching at him as he pointed towards Katara,but Argon wasn't sure if Zuko understood the message. Then he saw Katara moving,slowly turning her head. "Screw it!" he said to himself and start running,to the direction of Zuko.

* * *

I wasn't sure what Argon tried to tell,until I finally saw that Katara was sitting in the guard. I instantly stopped moving and tried to make a signal to Argon to come here,but then I saw Katara turning her head towards where Argon was. Argon noticed that as well and he quickly reacted. He started running on the rooftop. By the time Katara had turned her head completely,Argon had already moved out of her area of vision. Katara moved her head along the roof line trying to find out what was that she was hearing. But still Argon's moveement was too quick for her to catch him. Eventually with a sprint and a middle-air jump,he managed to reach me and hide completely out of sight. "What the heck is she doing here?" he asked me panting. "I don't know. It's not like I invited her to see us." I replied.

"Well most of the time you have stupid ideas." he said.

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you."

While we were arguing we didn't pay attention to a water whip coming towards us,hitting us on our side. Well...actually it only hit me. Argon was quick enough to dodge the attack but it did manage to hit me and throw me over the roof,where I landed on a bush. It hurt,but at least not that much. I raised my head and I saw Katara standing there,with a cyrcle of water surrounding her. She launched me another attack. I stood up quickly and then jumped backwards to avoid it. I looked up to where Argon was and I saw him sitting there watching me fight. I am gonna kill him some day. Another water whip came towards me and another. With side steps I managed to avoid them again,but I couldn't let this keep going. Of course I couldn't fight back or I would hurt Katara. Dammit this was supposed to be a secret but I have no choise now.

"I won't let you to get to Zuko." she shouted me.

Wait! She thought I was an assassin? So she is basically protecting me now? Stop making me want you more.

"Wait Katara...It's me." I said and removed my mask.

Katara looked surprised,obviously. She left the water,she was controling,to fall down and walked towards me.

"Zuko? What is going on?" she asked me.

"Look Katara,I'll explain you..."

Argon jumped down from the roof behind Katara.

"Zuko,time is running,we have to go." he said.

I sighted. "Please Katara don't tell anyone,about seeing us. I promise I'll tell you everything tommorow."

She didn't say anything. She seemed confused. She simply nodded.

"Thanks." I said and then me and Argon climbed the nearby wall and lost behind it.

Since we left the palace we were jumping from roof to roof and following dark alleys where noone could see us,until we reached the port. Things were quiet. Except from a couple of guards walking around there was neither a movement or a sound to notice. He walked into an alley and from there we climbed at the top of a warehouse. Now we wait.

"Tell me what you intend to do with your guests. Tell me you won't include them in our missions." said Argon,at some point.

"I'll let them help if they wish,but don't worry these undercover missions will still be for only me and you. I can't possible let them get involve so deep. It would be too dangerous."

"Glad to hear it."

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that we finally saw a ship approaching. The ship threw anchor and a bridge was lowered. Then men came off the ship carrying weapons,a lot of weapons!

"How can they act so bold? Won't the guards catch them?" I asked furstrated,mostly to myself.

"Unfortunately what we think true,many times deceives us. That's why I only believe what I can see." Argon said coldly.

The guard indeed arrived and walked towards the ship. One of the men approached the guard and for some time they appeared to talk to each other. Then the man pulled a pouch and gave it to the guard,who took it and started to walk away. He was bribed.

"Time to go." said Argon "Noone will stop them except from us."

"No wait!" I said and caught his shoulder. "Let's wait and see who comes to pick the weapons. Then we can catch him as well."

Argon reamained quiet and kept watching the men carrying weapons from their ship.

In the end a man,followed by two guards -who were supposed to do their job-,arrived. This man was Re Xiaofang himself. That was a great chance. If we caught him here things whould be much easier. However althought the pirates whouldn't a problem,the guards and Xiaofang were benders so we better take them out first.

"Remember...no bending,unless is absolutely necessary." I said to Argon.

"Yeah yeah I know. Still I don't promise anything." he replied and jumped first. What I am gonna do with him. I jumped down as well.

"Alright punks you are getting busted." yelled Argon at them. So much for the element of surprise. Everyone turned and watched us.

"Well well well...you must be those two guys who are causing us trouble lately." said Xiaofang "Are you two working for Zuko? Because you know,you could be making much more money if you were to join me."

"Sorry pal,not interesting. We are doing this cause that feels wright." I couldn't really say anything,because then my indentity wouldn't be a secret anymore. That's why Argon is making all the talking.

"I see. I guess there are loyalists on both sides of the field." said Xiaofang. "Kill them and then bring the staff back to the base." After that he left.

We were ready to follow him but then the two guards jumped in front of us,backed up by around a dozen pirates. "You know...If I were to bend we would be able to catch up with Xiaofang." Argon said.

I know that was true,but if he were to bent to instntly wipe out those guys,he would also deal a great amount of damage to the port and I really couldn't have that. So I shook my head negatively as a reply. "You loose." he said to me.

While he had his back towards them,the two guards threw fireballs at deal...we had worst than this. He instantly jumped backwards above their heads and landed behind them. From there with one punch to each he sent them towards me. I jumped and with a spinning kick I hit them both on their heads and threw them unconsious. Argon didn't even waited for me to get started with the pirates. He was already punching one ruthlessly on the face,while with a backwards kick he hit another one on his stomach. I pulled my duo swords and jumped into action. One of the pirates attacked me with his sword. I blocked it with one of mine,while with the second I sliced him in the belly. I put my leg forward and pushed away the man I just sut finding another one right behind him. I caught him by surprise and I managed to hit him before he could react. A third one approached me from my left waving a longsword above his head. He brought it down furiously aiming for my head. He was slow,so I easily dodge his attack. By turning my body by 90 degrees I manage to go behind him and I was ready to strike him,but yet another pirate appeared behind me. I lowered my body allowing his attack to go above my head,scraching his ally back. While I was crouched I quickly turned my leg and hit his making lose balance and fall down. I stood up again as the other pirate was turning to meet once more. I caught his hands while above his head and hit him with my knee to his stomach. A blow,with the handle of my sword,to the back of his head was the final one. The other one was about to stand up,so I injured his legs before I move on.

The next three run towards me together. The two from the sides carrying spears and the one in the center sword. They attacked me simultaneously. I moved my swords to both of my sides to block the spears. Then I turned my wrists and moved both my swords and the spears around to the center to hit the enemy's sword form above leading my last enemy's attack to miss. With a forward step I achieved a clean hit on the enemy in the center. I turned my swords in my hands to hold them in reverse position and then I stab both pirates at the same time to their side. When I was done I turned my head to see how Argon was doing. He had already dealt with those pirates left as well. I saw him holding the last pirate from the neck and then throwing him into the sea. He then calmly walked towards me.

"Those guys didn't know anything about the rebel base." he said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I asked the last one,before throwing at the sea. They simply had to bring the weapons here and that's it. Make sence."

"How about the one who gave them the weapons to bring?"

"He said that they had them and the rebels bought them,but he lied. So now we can be sure there is someone bigger supporting them. We definetely have to continue the questioning tomorrow."

"I agree." I replied "Apart from that,maybe the pirates didn't know where to find the rebel base,but maybe the traitors gurads do."

"We are gonna have a big day tomorrow. Better get back and call your Royal Guards to clean this mess here,we were "informed" about." he said.

"Yeah,wright." I said. My mind went back to Katara. I really wanted to ket her out of this,but knowing her that wouldn't be easy anymore. Of course I didn't want to tell that to Argon. I'll have to face the situation tomorrow. With so much going around of course I would prefer to keep working on this problem more,but I can't also deny that I desperately need sleep. "Let's go back." I said tired.

* * *

I've been trying to sleep for some time now but I can't force myself to do so. What happened before with Zuko still bothers me. I really thought it was one of the rebels trying to kill and my body moved instantly. I wanted to protect him. I know he doesn't really need protection,but I felt that desire so strongly. I really want to help him,but apparently he doesn't trust me enough,otherwise why didn't tell that he was going out during the nights doing things. If I heard correctly the other man with him was Argon and knowing Zuko I imagine he goes out during the nights to do something dangerous,like fighting the rebels by himself. Doesn't he understand how important he is,to risk his life like this? Doesn't he realize how much his nation nedd him,how much his friend need him,how much I need him?

What was that now? I didn't intend to say something like this. Do I really...like Zuko? I mean yeah I like him but as a friend,wright?

I sighted. I am asking questions to myself and I can't even answer them. I really have to sleep and calm my mind. And tomorrow I am going to have a serious talk with Zuko. I mean about the rebels of course...I need to know what is going on and how I can possibly help him.


	5. Before the storm

I wish I had at least a couple more hours to sleep,but unfortunately the title of the "Fire Lord" comes with many responsibilities. Life was much easier when I was hunting the Avatar. At least then I had only one thing to do. I did wished to return home,back then,but that's definetely not what I had in mind. I pushed myself to open my eyes. There a lot of things need to be done and I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

I feel so sleepy. I wish I could stop thinking things for a moment and let my mind rest but I can't really do it. However,even if I didn't sleep well,I couldn't make my self stay at bed any longer. I dressed up quickly,I combed my hair and I left our room,leaving my brother to take his morning nap. I have to find Zuko and talk to him about last night. This time he better tells me everything or I'll water whip him again. While I was walking towards Zuko's room,I fell into Argon. He didn't seem eager to talk to me and he was just about pass me by,so I caught his arm and stopped him.

"Great. One of the two people I wanted to have a talk with." I said.

"Good morning to you too." was his reply.

I let his arm go and then I greeted him myself. It wasn't good to be impolite,even though he was about to go away without talking to me.

"I want to know,what you and Zuko were doing last night."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was sleeping like a baby." he said.

"Come on now Argon. I am not a fool. I know the other person with Zuko was you."

"It didn't hurt to try. I bet I could fool your brother."

"Actually...I agree with that,but I am not my brother."

"Well,you do share some common traits. Of course you are more beautiful,have longer hair and bigger..." said,while he turned his gaze towards my breast.

I put my hands around my breast and looked at him angrily. "Stop staring at them!"

"What? I am just saying. And anyway,you can't blame me. Most of the men probably stare at them,the whole time. I've seen Zuko doing it a couple of times."

Really?! He did?! Well that's inappropriate but still...does he find me attractive.

"Back to the point..." I said trying to forget all this conversation about my breast "...Could you please answer me already,what were you two doing?"

"Look,Zuko said he will tell you and he will. Just go see him,ok? I dodn't really like to talk. See ya later." he told me and left.

Ok,that conversation only made me disturbed.

I reached Zuko's room and knoked the door gently. No reply. I opened the door slightly and peeked inside. Zuko wasn't there. I guess it's only logial for him to have wake up already.

"Good morning Katara." I heard someone saying. I turned my head and saw Suki. "Good morning." I replied and smiled. Thank God,someone I can talk with.

"Are you looking for Zuko?" she asked me. "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"He went to the throne room. He has some morning meetings. I'll take you there,but you will probably have to wait before you are able to meet him."

"It's ok. Thanks Suki." I said and let her show me the way.

For a moment I felt the urge to talk to her about what I saw last night,but Zuko said not to tell anybody. Suki might know as well,since she is so close to Zuko,but since I am not that sure I won't risk it.

Indeed when we reached the throne room two guards stopped us from entering,since the Fire Lord had a meeting about some new trading ports and routes and the taxation of trade. Thank God Suki stayed with me,while I was waiting,otherwise I would be so bored by now. We talked for some time and for many things. She at some point asked me what do I want to talk about,with Zuko,but I tried to avoid that question.

"Hey Suki...Can you tell me more about Argon?" I asked.

"Sure Katara. What is it that you wish to know?"

"What kind of person is he? I mean,I met him earlier but he seemed strange and kinda unfriendly."

"I see. Well Argon definitely looks like that at first. He has problem dealing with people he don't know,but if you get to meet him he is actually a nice guy. He acts more friendly and he is funny. Having him here didn't only help us fight the Phoenix Remnants,but also lightening the mood and make Zuko calm down a little bit. Remember me,you will like him too if you start being friendly towards him." If what Suki says is true,then I have misjudged him. Truth to be said I wasn't that friendly when I met him. But still!...He was the one avoiding me!

It was around half an hour later that people start coming out of the throne room. When the final one came out the guards let both of us go inside. While I was entering,I heard Zuko talking to someone.

"How many times have I asked you not to enter to my meetings?" he asked and his tone revealed his disturbance.

"Oh come on now! It's not like you were talking about war or any secret plan. Apart from that I was already in the room,when the rest of you arrived." was Argon's reply.

"That reminds me...How many times have I told you not to come and sit on the throne?!"

"Well since you don't like to use that room so often I find it a perfect place to provide me with isolation. You should be happy,me being here means I am not in your way."

"Yeah I am so lucky. You are in my way only at the most important situations." replied Zuko. He sounded beaten.

Me and Zuki walked closer. We then saw Zuko sitting at the throne and Argon sitting next to him,where the prince of the nation was supposed to be.

"Katara!" Zuko reacted surprised "Thank you for coming. Suki would you mind taking Argon out with you?"

"Sure thing. Come on Argon let's go." said Suki.

"But I don't want to go." Argon complained.

"Come on you big baby. Let them talk." said Suki and pulled him from his arm,until they both lived.

Suddenly Zuko seemed much more calm than before. "Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold with him being here." said Zuko.

I laughted. "The great Fire Lord can control a whole kingdom but he can't manage one man." I joked.

He smiled,while his chicks turned red. "I have been saying that to myself everyday,since I met him. He reminds me of Toph,you know."

"Yeah,maybe they do have things in common." I admitted.

"So...I guess you are here to talk about last night."

"Indeed. Please do tell me Zuko what is going on and this time I suggest you tell me the whole truth."

He sighted. "Very well."

* * *

And so I told Katara about my secret missions with Argon and the whole truth,as she put it. Now she too knew everything. I only hope I can trust her not to speak about this with anyone else.

"So basically you go out late at night to do investigations in first person and stop their actions during that hour." confirmed Katara,my words.

"Yes. That's why I haven't told anybody. If Suki or my guards knew about this the would never let me go out,at least not without them being at my side. That of course would decrease my mobility and the ability to hide."

"And how come Argon is joining you?"

"Actually it was Argon's job at first,to make sure nothing suspicious happen during the night,but in the end I couldn't resist the chance. I wanted to take part on the action. I was never the one to sit out of a mission like this."

For a moment quiet. She didn't reply. She was thinking and I was afraid about it. Please someone tell me she is not thinking that. I can't possibly accept and let her get endangered and also Argon would be mad if I accept.

"Ok then..." she finally said "...I want to be part of these missions of yours."  
I freaking knew it.

"Katara no! I can't possibly allow you to join us. It's to dangerous and I don't wish for you to get hurt."

"I appreciate your concern,but you should know by now I can protect myself as well as you do. Also I should remind you that you cannot deny me this request Lord Zuko,otherwise I am going to reveal your night activities to your guards." she said and smiled,knowing she was right.

That was a good move and one I couldn't avoid. Why everyone was doing as he/she pleased in here. I looked at her. She was waiting for my answer.

"It seems like I can't really say "no" anymore. Alright you may join me and Argon,but I am warning you Argon ain't gonna like it."

"Well,if you gave me the ok,I am pretty sure he won't say anything."

Oh he will! That's for sure. He'll say a lot. It's going to be a big day. Well,already seemed like a big day and things will keep coming. Indeed it wasn't more than a few minutes later that a guard came into the room and informed me of attacks on many of our patrols,around the town. It was unfortunate,but things like that happens everyday this period. My problems are of much greater calibre. Attacks on some of my patrols aren't imminent threat to the kingdom,they simple are a way of letting people remember of the existence of "Phoenix Remnants". The real threat is their action during the night. They have been gathering many weapons and followers during the night and although I stopped some of their activities,they have manage to gather a significant amount of power. It's only a matter of time until they start their real assault against me. We suspect that when recruitment ends they will start hitting us harder. The last thing I need right now is an internal war,that's why I have to be decisive and brave to take part on their harassment,I have to be strong,to take action and deal with the situation personally.  
I excused myself and left the throne room and Katara,to attend some other matters I had as well. After I talked with the guard to send some reinforcements to help our patrols I went out of the palace and visited the prison. I took the stairs that leads to the interrogation hall. It has many rooms for interrogation,while during the era of my father and grand-father the prisoners were also taken there to be tortured. Only few come back alive from there and they didn't have their minds anymore. Of course I am not even considering using the hideous ways of my family to interrogate,but still the place can be used anyway. As I walked in,the head-guard greeted me.

"Did the traitor spoke?" I asked,referring to the guard me and Argon caught last night assisting Xiaofang.

"I am sorry sir but we weren't able to break him. That's why sir Argon said he will take care of it." the guard replied.

Argon was the one interrogating? No wonder I heard so much noise.

"He is in room number 4 my Lord."

"Ok,let's wait until he is finished." I said and then the guard offered me a chair.  
I sat and the called one of the other guards. "Call a medic. The prisoner will need him." The guard nodded and left the room.  
It didn't actually took more than 5 minutes before Argon came out of the room and walked towards me.

"Don't worry,this time I returned the room back to normal." was the first thing he told me.

"What did you learn?" I asked.

"The guard said that there are definitely more like him inside our ranks but he doesn't know you the people are. Apparently Xiaofang approaches small teams of groups each time,so the guards don't really know which else is a traitor,apart from the rest of their team. Seems like unless we catch Xiaofang we won't be able to tell whose on our side."

"That is bad. Maybe I should have the guards searched by the Royal Army. They at least should still be on our side. Maybe you should also make them some questions. Even if they lie,with you there we'll know it. You did check this one if he was telling the truth,right?"

"Of course...he didn't lie. I guess I'll question the rest of the guards but it will take time until I am done with all of them."

"You might as well start now." I suggested. Argon nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. We'll meet later." he replied and then left.

However I had something else to do,so I remained. This time I took the stairs upwards,going to the cells area. I had to visit once more his cell. That cell,it makes me feel chill in my spine,it feels cursed for me. The cell of the person I once admired,I once wanted to make everything in my hand for him to like me. I never succeeded but I ended gaining so much more than his rotten love,so I don't feel bad. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello dad." I said

His golden eyes,full of fury and pain,pierced me again,like every other time I visited him.

"Well hello Lord Zuko. It feels like you are visiting me more these days." he replied,pretending to be respectful.

"And you know why father,you know what is going on outside those four walls. People rise to take arms,to your name. To fight for you and your dark ways. I can't believe that there are so many people who still are thirsty for blood and war."

"What exactly you don't believe Zuko? That there are people that recognise a good leader when they see him? You are a weak ruler Zuko and you don't fit to be the King of the Fire Nation. Maybe you should rule over the Water Tribe. Your weakness would be a great addition to their command,but our people need a fearsome leader,someone who can rule with an Iron Fist."

"Father that may have been your way and the way our ancestors ruled,but the world change and so does our nation. I'll show you one day how happier our people are going to be with the new world me and the Avatar are going to create. But I am not here to speak with you about my rule. I want to ask you father. Were you responsible for the uprising of the "Phoenix Remnants"?" I asked,while I grabbed the bars of his cell.  
He was staring at me,but he didn't say a word. I waited for him,but he still refused to speak.  
"I just realisied that there are people among my guards who help the rebels,so I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were inside this prison. You could have easily talk to them and tell them what to do. That's why I am asking you,are you the one who started this?"

"And what if I am Zuko? What would you do with me?" he asked me.

"I just...want to know." I replied. Really that was all. I just wanted to know if my father would go as far as to ignite a rebellion,against his own son. He didn't speak again.  
"Very well." I said and was about to leave the cell,when he spoke.

"No...I am not the one who started it. Since I lost my bending I lost the right to rule the kingdom,that's why even if I had thought of this plan,I wouldn't have put it in progress. Know that if I could still bend though,I would have done everything to get out of here and reclaim my rightful place."  
I thought that much. I was sure he was telling the truth,I wouldn't even need Argon to check him.

"Have a nice day,father." I said while I closed the door and left his cell behind me.  
Yeap...very long day.

* * *

I felt it was sweet of Zuko to worries about me,but it still made me feel a little bit angry at his. I have already fight so many battles that it makes no sense for him to worry. I bet I could even defeat him if I wanted. Of course being angry at him feels strange,since I am the one who worries about him and want to help him. Right now I wonder if what Argon said was true. Did Zuko looked at my boobs,I didn't pay attention...Of course I don't want him to do something like that. I'll tell him to stop,if that is true. I felt my chicks getting red,on these thoughts.  
I was walking towards the kitchen. I had skipped breakfast and now I was hungry. When I walked in I found my brother sitting on the table,with a huge amount of food in front of him. I can't imagine how much would he eat,if we didn't feed him for a week. Probably a mountain.

"Hello big brother." I greeted him.

"Hey Katara." he replied,while eating. He sounded frustrated.

"Is there something that bothers you?" I asked him.

"Yeah!..." he shouted "...That guy Argon came,while I was with Suki and took her. He said they had a job to do and she had to go."

"Sokka we are not here on vacation. Suki is part of the security of the palace and with all the commotions in the city it is only logical that she has work to do."

"But I am here for vacation!"

"Aren't you suppose to be here,to help Zuko with the rebellion."

"That's what I am saying...I am here on vacation." I guess I'll never understand my brother.

The rest of the day it was pretty much uneventful. Zuko came later during the afternoon and told me to dress in dark clothes and meet him during the midnight at the turtle-duck pond. He also said if I was late he was gonna leave without me. Ha! Like I'll let that happen. I only had worries about the clothing,since I wasn't sure I had something that dark for the occasion,but Zuko took care for it. One of the maids came later,after our conversation,and brought me the necessary clothes. When the time came I put on the black elastic suit and the mask,that covered up to my nose,and sneaked out of my room. The corridors of the palace had many guards,so it took me some time to get out undetected but in the end I managed it somehow. I walked towards the garden. There,next to the pond was Zuko and Argon.

"I knew you'll end up doing something like this." he said to Zuko,when he saw me. He wasn't sounding very happy.

"So...what do you say about it?" asked Zuko.

"I say...no!" he replied.

* * *

I am sorry for being late with the update. I'll try my best to post at least one chapter each a week,like I promised.  
Stay tuned,things are gonna get ugly.


	6. The nature of a certain Earthbender

"I knew, I shouldn't trust you to keep a secret." Argon complained to Zuko.

"What are you talking about? I hired you to help, and since this is still part of the job I hired you for, I have every right to bring whoever I think it could help." replied Zuko, with an intense voice, however as low as he could, so that other won't wake up from their fight.

"Oh! Suddenly you thought it that way (?), because the last day we agreed to keep this a secret and not having your friend running about and causing us trouble!"

"I assure you I won't be a burden, I am a capable bender and I am sure I can help you in many ways." decided to speak for myself. Argon simply looked towards me and then he just ignored me. AH! The nerve of that man!

"How come one girl holds you in the palm of her hand and can't say "no" Zuko?"

"I don't know…How do you manage to do the same thing Argon?"

"Well I guess it had to be her in the end. Any other woman/man you would have denied to them…"

That was strange! "What do you mean by this Argon?" I asked.

"Oh come on now! Isn't obvious? Look I generally might not be able to understand things, or see things the way others do, but I can read people like an open book. You think I haven't see how you look each other. Apart from that I can guarantee you that Zuko li…" he was saying, but Zuko places his hand on his mouth and stopped him.

"That is not the time for things like that!" he said to Argon with a quivering voice.

Argon pulled away Zuko's hand and looked at both of us. "I see…it's ok, you can't pass the stage of denial so easily."

I actually wanted Argon to finish his sentence. I wasn't sure where it was going, but I felt my heart beating like crazy while listening to him, as if he was about to reveal something I wanted to hear, yet something I wanted to hide. Probably it's just my wild fantasy again and he wasn't going to say what I was thinking. Maybe another day he'll tell me again.

"Please Argon…are we done?" ask Zuko, quite desperately "Look I know what we said, but things changed and now Katara is coming with us, so please can we just accept it and move on. "The Phoenix Remnants" won't wait for us all night long.

Argon sighted and looked away for a moment. I guess that was the end of the conversation.

"Anyway…you are wrong again "Lord" Zuko…" said Argon ironically "…because the Remnants will be waiting for us. I found the location of one of their bases, so they are not going anywhere."

"When did you…?" asked Zuko, but Argon managed to answer first.

"I had a second round with the traitor guard, since I thought there were more I could learn. I have the location of the base they were meant to transfer the weapons the brought yesterday."

"Excuse me but if that is the case, shouldn't we actually be in a hurry now?" I asked and both men turned to look at me "I mean if the Remnants know you have caught their guard, wouldn't they already know that their base is probably already found? If so we might not actually have much time, if they started an evacuation."

I could see Zuko smirk under his mask, before he turns to look at Argon. He on the other hand frowned and looked away again.

"Anyway, let's move out!" he said and he moved first. He was really quick, climbing to the room of the palace in mere seconds and easily jumping over the walls to the outside.

"Shall we go too Katara?" said Zuko and placed his hands together for me to have a foothold to jump up to the roof. We weren't as quick as Argon (at least I wasn't) but I guess I'll get used to it with time. Although I don't really know for how long I'll end up doing things like that. The three of us easily moved through the darkness and passed the guards around the palace unnoticed. We moved away for the perimeter of the palace and into the streets of the city below. At the beginning we were running through the streets, as fast as possible blending into the shadows. It reminded me when Zuko and I went off to search for my mother's killer. Back then I still didn't trust Zuko and that was his chance to show me that he really meant to help us. No matter what followed that day I never felt like I was able to pay back Zuko for what he did for me. When we learnt that he was about to search for his mother, I was more than anxious to help him. Of course after that he went and rebuilt our village, and now I feel like I own him again. I know he doesn't think it that way, but I do and I feel it like a burden on my heart. While in thoughts Argon signaled us to stop.

"Okay…up we go…" said and placed his hand together. Zuko nodded and put his foot between Argon's hands and jumped on the rooftop of the nearby building. Argon then looked at me, waiting for me to do the same. I wasn't sure why we had to get up there but I didn't really wanted to ask and probably make Argon more irritated. However he probably realized what I was thinking…

"Don't be fooled…" he said to me "…this city never truly sleeps. No matter how careful we are our enemy has eyes everywhere. The only thing they don't expect is for as to fly." continued jokingly. "Now up!" said once more, pointing in the direction with his head. I run and stepping on his hands I jumped. He must have really strong hands for I felt a great push from beneath me as he raised me higher towards the roof. Zuko caught my hand and pulled me up. He was also strong. I could feel his muscles as he was pulling me into his arm, making sure I won't fall. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

I laughed a little. "Zuko is not like we did anything dangerous. We went against the whole Fire nation, not too long ago. I think I can handle some roof climbing."

"Ah yeah…" he said a little awkwardly and let me.

"Yeah…If you are done chit chatting up there might you give me a hand."

"Oh wright!" said Zuko, realizing we forgot Argon. He raised his hand towards him and so did I. Argon was heavier than I thought but thankfully Zuko pulled more of the weight himself.

* * *

Idiot…why am I still acting like I am that close to her. Well, I am close to her, but not that much. He was just climbing a roof, I didn't have to protect her from that. Though now she might need some help as we are running and jumping from one roof to the other. Years of hunting the Avatar, years running from my father and sister, years of living in the worst conditions have make roof jumping look like a child's game. And then I saw Argon jumping a three meter gap between two roofs as easy as he would have crossed two roofs that were next to each other. Show off! I jumped across and Argon grabbed me so that I wouldn't fall. Then I saw Katara jumping. A misstep and I could see that he wouldn't reach us. Argon saw that too and quickly assumed his form, pressing his hands forward and pulling them back. The ceramic tiles of the roof, we had just jumped from, followed his hand movement and went into the air under Katara's feet. Katara managed to balance herself on the tiles and then Argon pulled her closer until she managed to jump off.

"He is an Earthbender?" she asked. I guess I haven't told her.

"Yeah"

"Now he looks even more like Toph, to me."

"Keep moving." said Argon and moved forward.

"You see! He is not all that bad sometimes." I said to Katara, as I helped her stand to her feet.

"Yeah I guess, but he is still a little bit cold."

"I guess." I replied as we went behind Argon.

"Do you know anything about Argon, Zuko?" she asked me then.

"I know what is necessary and I feel he honestly wants to help with the situation, so that is enough. If you are interesting you can always talk to him, it would be better than having me talking about him behind his back." I said and Katara nodded in agreement.

Argon stopped in the front and start checking the area around. We were currently at the top of a temple of Agni, with a tower raising to its side, providing us a good spot to have cover.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked Argon, moving closer to him.

"Do you know that theatre your father, Lord Ozai, was said to visit a lot?"

"Yes."

"I remember passing it by, last time I was scouting and I'll be able to find my way from there, but I don't remember which way is from here."

"Hmm I see. Truth to be said it's been long since I visited this area of the town. Stay here with Katara. I'll look around to find it and come back." With that I left for a moment.

* * *

Ah peace and quiet! I like it and this hour of the day and I definitely enjoy the night missions. Except for this moment. Zuko is a quiet guy but now I am left with that girlfriend of his…Katara.

"Hey Argon, may I ask you something." she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess. Zuko did tell me that you bunch are of the friendly type that you won't let me at my peace anyway…" I replied probably irritating the girl.

"How did you ended up here? Why are you helping Zuko with this crisis? Are you some kind of mercenary, or an old adversary maybe…?"

As if I wasn't annoyed enough, she was also a quick talker.

"Calm down sis. You want to know why I am here, I got it. If that's what it takes to make calm down I'll tell you." Katara nodded and waited for me to explain.

I putted my arm forward to show her my various tattoo.

"These are not random shapes or icons. These are letter, letters from an ancient language that people used to be able to talk and pray to the spirit. These particular ones are actually a pray for spirits to protect those going to battle…"

"It's strange but I feel like I have seen them before."

"You are from the water tribe, wright? Well I know there are still some ancient temples with this scripts at the North Pole, so if you have ever visited it it is very likely that you might have seen one. Either that or you are one like me." Katara start thinking for a moment until she found the answer.

"It's true, now I remember. I did saw this writing at the North Pole…" she then paused for a moment, before looking at me again "…so what are you?"

"I am a man who has dedicated his life following teachings that the spirits have left behind in this world and the way of life they used to teach to the people back at the ancient times, because you might not know it but spirits actually inhabited our word as well, before moving in the end at their own Spirit Realm. So you might say I am something like a priest in service of the spirits, and as a priest I had a very important task. To protect one of their temple back at the Earth Kingdom. But it was one day that the Phoenix Remnants arrived…we are only few of us who still follow this ancient religion and I was the only one at that temple I mentioned. The Phoenix Remnants attacked in great numbers…I couldn't win them all, so I ended up escaping away."

"Why would they attack a temple?" Katara asked.

"There were four artifacts left behind by the spirits, one for each element, all said to hold tremendous power. I was the guardian of one of those said artifacts. The truth is though I do not know what is the true powers of the artifacts, but the good news is that the remnants probably don't know as well."

"Is it possible that the Remnants went after the other artifacts as well?"

"They did…After what happened I visited the other temples as well. I found only dead people and the artifacts gone."

"So…is that why you are here?"

"Yes. I came here to reclaim what it was stolen from me and my people and stop the Remnants from unleashing a chaos they couldn't even imagine to the world!"

* * *

All these information were shocking. The situation was probably worse than I have anticipated and Zuko had said nothing to me, once again. Still I can't believe that all this time back I saw for the first time an ancient language that bared so many secrets. I remember back at the North Pole, when Aang went into the spirit world, while in front of the pond of Ying and Yang. While I was there waiting I noticed different symbols and writings which I couldn't understand and haven't seen before. I wanted to ask Yue their meaning back then Zuko attacked me, the invasion began, followed by many crazy events and I completely forgot about it. And still after all this time I saw them again and learnt their meaning. I wonder what if I have learned beforehand the meaning of those words. Maybe we would have found one of these temples. Maybe we would have met Argon earlier and he would become our friend. Maybe we would have be there to protect the temple from the Remnants attacks. I looked towards Argon, but he didn't have his natural relaxed face. He was rather sad, gazing at the distance.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"You heard my story. I couldn't do what I was supposed to do. I couldn't protect the artifact or the temple. Instead I fled when I faced the enemy. I should have stayed there even if it costed my life."

"Don't be like that…you wouldn't be able to stop them even if you did stay there till the end."

"Don't you understand Katara? It was my duty, what I said I would do at any cost…and I didn't." he said quiet calmly for the emotional situation he was into.

That talk. It reminds me of Aang and how he felt guilty for leaving behinds the rest of the airbenders, 100 years ago. I now know only time is the cure for that.

"It's ok. You are here now so that's good. Maybe on your own you weren't able to succeed, but now you have us. You will come to realize how important having others, having friends, help you is. Zuko was somewhat stubborn and lonely at the beginning but he has moved on and he was able to reach where he is today."

"Well due to insufficient information I would prefer you not to call me stubborn and also I am not lonely. I simply need people to prove themselves to me first as you should do as well, because small talking or…big talking, or just talking in general is not enough for me to trust you."

I sighed. I guess my good side just cannot reach this guy. I would be really irritated by now, but I feel bad for him, since he just told me his story…and saving me from falling…and coming here against his will in the first place.

Zuko arrived a few moments later. He jumped off the roof and run through the streets again since the theater was apparently close. After we reached it Argon managed to remember the wright way and from there, we only needed a few minutes before we reach our destination.

"A store with fabrics?" I asked.

"I remember this place. My father hired them many times to do the decorations of many rooms in the palace. Are you sure the Remnants are hiding here?"

"I know it. I found out when you hired them yourself. I felt that they were acting suspiciously when I saw them in the palace, so I might have followed them back and then saw them disappear from my sight. Although it is a dangerous act it is possible that some of their employs have managed to find information from the inside, while working for you." Argon answered Zuko.

I raised my eyes towards the sign and read the name of the shop once more. "Red Cloth". I haven't heard that place before. Still Argon was sure enough for us to go inside. There was one problem.

"How are we getting inside? The place is obviously locked." I asked while standing in front of the door of the building.

"Geez lady it's just a door." Argon said and placed his hand on the door and pushed. The door broke in half and fell down. "See!"

"But what if you are wrong? What if this place has nothing to do with the current situation? Would you just destroy the property of some poor people who try to make a living?"

"If we end up being wrong, I assure you Katara that I will pay for any damage we cause…" Zuko said to me but Argon stopped him. He then turned towards me.  
"I am not wrong and when we go inside and see I was wright I will look you and say "I freaking told you so."." he said. There he goes being irritating again.

"Argon why don't you go first and we'll cover your back." Said Zuko and Argon moved without any further word. "Look Katara I understand your feelings but please try not to oppose him too much. If you just let him be will be just fine. I need you to be the bigger man here, or woman, you understand what I want to say wright?"  
I sighted "Just for you Zuko, just for you."  
"That is got enough…" he replied and moved in.

Argon was already behind the bench, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Zuko asked him.

"There has to be a switch of some kind somewhere here. I think they are hiding underground." With that we all ended up searching together, but in the end we couldn't find anything.

"I don't think there is anything here." I said and Argon sounded displeased again. "Fuck it!" he said and opened a hole on the floor. "You don't have to get angry because of that." I told to him, feeling really angry myself at this point.

"It's not feeling angry, it's being wright."

As we moved closer we saw stairs moving downwards and into the darkness. "Me and Zuko should go down there and check it out. Katara you can stay here and make sure no one comes down there with us." Said and without waiting for a reply he jumped into the hole he created, right to the bottom.

Zuko looked me apologetically. "If you don't mind I'll go as well."

"It's ok…" I replied but then something happened. Two people came inside the shop. I could see the wearing the symbol of the Phoenix, one having it as a big tattoo covering his left eye and part of his bald head and the second, a woman, was wearing a suit with a hood that had the Phoenix painted all over it. I looked Zuko and are eyes met, confirming each other that those people were are enemies and that it was time to fight.

The bald man moved first jumping in the air, sticking his hand out, sending a ball of fire towards both of us. I jumped to the right, Zuko jumped to the left and the ball hit only the floor. However when we split up so did our opponents. The woman jumped in the air spinning and the lower her right leg, cover with fire, trying to hit me in the head. I rolled to the side once more. I stopped and kneeled at the spot, opening my flask and letting the water come out. With a sharp move of my hand I sent water rabidly towards her. I hit her and the continuous stream made her crash in the wall behind her. While she was there I closed my hand tight into a fist freezing her, as the water turned into ice. With this I found some time to check on Zuko. He was fighting in close combat with the other man, exchanging mostly fists and kicks rather than actual fire. Zuko seemed to have the upper hand utilizing his speed and training against his opponent. The man went for a wide strike from his right, at the height of Zuko's face. Zuko lower his body, folding his left hand and placing between the opponent's fist and his face. From the hit Zuko was pushed on the side, but his footwork proved very good as he managed to move his right feet quickly to stabilize his position. With the sudden move he brought his right hand and performed an uppercut, hitting the man's chin, disorienting him. As the man moved backwards feeling dizzy, Zuko launched his attack throwing some quick punches and jabs that brought the opponent to even worse position. Zuko turned his body so his right side would be facing the front side of his opponent. He moved his right foot on top of his opponent's left so that the he want be able to move and then, putting fire on it first, moved his left fist right into his opponent's nose. He removed his foot on top of his opponent's and the bulky man fell down. Maybe I had an easier opponent.

Zuko caught a few breathes and then looked at me. "Katara watch out!" he shouted. Then I heard the ice breaking and some shards came hitting me in the back. I managed to turn just enough to see the woman freeing herself and then raising her fist to hit with firebending.  
"Duck!" Zuko shouted once again and I show him running towards me. I moved instantly and did as he said. He jumped in the air with his feet forward. His fire clashed with the woman's but easily overpowered her and sent her back to the wall. She probably hit her head since when I turned to face her she was unconscious.

"Thanks…" I said to Zuko, and then he heard more shouting. Out of the hole in the floor three men come flying, one actually even hit the roof, and then landed on different locations. After a few seconds Argon came out of the hole as well and looked towards me and Zuko.

"I freaking told you so!" he said to me.


End file.
